Everything Will Be Okay
by bballgirl22
Summary: Emily Osment's sisters get kidnapped, along with the Jonas Brothers. Will they be rescued. Will new feelings come to the surface? Please R&R.Rated cause I'm paranoid. Could probably be K though.
1. Gone

**Everything Will Be Okay**

**Alex's POV**

"Ok, bye Jake. Dang it. How'd he know it was me Lola?" Hannah said.

"Well, let's see. A) he's telepathic, B) a witch, or C) caller ID." Lola answered.

"CUT! Great Job, guys. Loved that scene." Mr. Director yelled. That's really his name. "Miley, Emily, Cody, good job. Take a break." The break bell rang.

I'm Taylor. I have and older sister and two younger ones. Aly is 7, Juliet is 15, and Emily, yes Emily Osment, is 18. I'm 17. We are originally from Pennsylvania. My dad still lives there. Only one of our parents could come with us when Emily got the gig on Hannah Montana. Since mom is Em's manager, dad volunteered to stay home. He calls every morning and night. We stay in touch by e-mail, FaceBook, MySpace, AIM, and letters. Dad doesn't know how to text. Anyway, Emily is dating Cody Linley and Miley Cyrus is dating Mitchel Musso. It's kind of ironic because Cody is Miley's love interest in the show and Mitchel is Emily's. Cody appears on every other episode now, but comes to all the shoots to see Emily. They just filmed a scene from "Jake, Another Little Piece of My Heart". We film near the set of JONAS. We're all really good friends. Nick is 15, like Juliet. Kevin is 19 and Joe is 17, like me. Me and Joe have been best friends since forever. Ok, more like since we were 5. That's how old the both of us were when Emily and little Nick broke into acting. They both guest- starred on the same show, That's So Raven. Me and Joe are really close. The boys have been helping us tune our voices for a year now and we are getting pretty good. We even wrote a song together called 'Leave It On the Line.' Our parents think of each other as family and we live across the street from each other. In fact, we're the only houses on the street. Did I mention our houses are huge? Well, they are.

Emily never gets a break when she films. It's always like she comes over to talk and the end-of-break bell rings. I mean I love her, but the only time we can talk is quick in the morning and endless hours at night as long as she doesn't have a premier or a concert. She has a great voice. Oh, here she comes now.

"Hey, Tay." That's one of my nicknames.

"Hi Em. You did great. I thought it was funny when Miley pretended to be Tracey. Especially when you said how he found out." I told her.

"Thanks. I think I'll keep you around. You're a great little sis." Emily says. She opens her mouth to say something else, but the oh-so-famous end-of-break bell rings.

"See you later kiddo." Emily gives me a hug and hurries off to film.

I get up to go to my set room and Aly and Juliet look like they're going to follow me.

"Here, guys. Go get some ice cream." I give them some money and they run off. Actually, Aly ran off and Juliet had to catch her. When I reached the set room, I plopped down on the soft couch and grabbed my laptop. The background is a picture of my dog, Jasmine. She's a black Labrador retriever. I was about to log on, but the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, its Joe." (Joe Jonas) I smile at his voice.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound a little sad. Let me guess, the bell again?"

"I swear you are a physic, Joseph Adam Jonas."

"Really, Taylor Gwen Osment?"

"Ok ok, enough of the full names."

"You started it. So do you guys want to come swimming? You can bring Juliet and Aly too."

"Sure, see you in a few." We hung up and I ran to tell Juliet and Aly. I almost bumped into them in the hall.

"Whoa, what's the hurry sis?" Juliet asked me.

"Joe said we can go swimming with them if we want. You coming or what?"

"Sure." She said.

We put on our bathing suits, T-shirts, and shorts and start for the set of JONAS. As we walked, Juliet asked how she looked. She won't tell anyone, but me and Emily figured out a long time ago that she has a huge crush on Nick. As we got closer, I heard Joe singing 'Tell Me Why'. As we open the door, the break bell goes off. As we walk over, Juliet slips and falls flat on her face. She stands up and stares at Nick.

"Uh, hi." Nick said.

"Hey, guys." Kevin said.

The others were already splashing around while I was standing on the edge.

"Are you ready, or do I have to push you in like last time?" Joe asked as he came up behind me.

"That was not my fault. I thought someone said my name." I retorted.

"I said your name." Joe said. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in. I surfaced before him and as soon as did, I dunked him under again.

Juliet, Nick, Kevin, and Aly were watching us have a water fight from across the pool.

"Why don't they just admit their feelings? I know Taylor likes him." Juliet said.

"And I know Joe likes her." Kevin said.

"It's killing me. I mean look at them over there." Nick pointed to us. I was chasing after Joe because he had snuck up on me from underwater and pulled me down.

We all played some water volleyball, then got out and got dressed. We were going to go for a walk. Nick, Kevin, and Juliet decided to leave our feelings alone for the time being.

As we walked, I felt someone give me jumper-cables and I jumped, almost knocking Joe over.

"See, she is weird." I heard Juliet tell Nick. I began to chase after her. I was closing in when someone grabbed me from behind. I thought it was one of the brothers, but this man was way too big. I saw another man in a mask holding Juliet and I began to struggle. I saw my attacker's face was covered by a mask.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I opened my mouth again, but he put he put a piece of black duct tape over my mouth. He twisted my arms painfully behind me and forced me to start walking. I saw a black van up ahead. The man opened the back of the van and handcuffed me to a pole stretching horizontally across the van. Aly was across from me with Juliet next to her. Kevin was next to her, then Nick, then Joe, then me. They all had duct tape over their mouths, too. I gave Joe a scared look. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. He looked so calm. It instantly calmed me down a bit and I nodded at him. He began to look around. I knew he was looking for a way out of this. I looked around, too, but found nothing.

Awhile later, the van came to a sudden stop and I fell into Joe. He pushed me back up with his knees and gave look, which I assumed was asking if I was okay. I nodded yes. All of a sudden, a bright light hit us. One of the huge men had opened the door. He tried to put a blindfold on me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Stop that!" he yelled. I still struggled. He slapped me across and I almost hit Joe again. It felt like I had been hit with an anvil. I saw Joe struggling after the man hit me and glanced at him to warn him to stop. He was too busy glaring at the man, who thankfully didn't notice. I let the man blindfold me and he also blindfolded the others, I'm guessing. One of the handcuffs was taken off my wrist for a moment only to be put right back on. Someone picked me up and began carrying me. When he finally put me down, he took off the handcuffs and I heard a door slam. I quickly took off my blindfold. I saw Nick as I slowly began to take the tape off my mouth. We heard a noise outside the door and a man threw an unconscious Joe on a cot and locked the door again. As I flipped Joe over onto his back and began taking the tape off, I looked around the room. There was a cot, a toilet, a sink, a bright light, and a barred window and door. It was made of concrete. There were some blankets and pillows by the cot. I saw a cup by the sink and filled it with cold water. I was about to pour it on Joe when someone said my name. I saw Juliet through the window.

"How did you get up there?" I asked her.

"I'm standing on Kevin's shoulders." Juliet answered me. "What happened to Joe?"

"He got knocked unconscious. Who's in there with you?" I asked.

"Kevin and Aly. I'll try to think of a way to escape. You think to." She was lowered down and I turned back to what I was going to do. As I tipped the cup upside down, the water fell onto Joe and he shot up.

"You're ok!" I hugged him, but I got scared when he didn't hug back and looked at him.

"What happened?" Joe asked me.

"One of those guys knocked you out." I told him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as his hand gently touched my cheek where I had been slapped.

"I'm fine. I'm just scared. Not for myself, for Juliet and Aly." I told him.

"Taylor, sit right here." He said, pointing next to him on the cot. I sat down and he took my hand. I felt so safe when he did.

_Taylor, stop it. He only likes you as a friend. But his eyes are so cute. Stop!"_

"You're going to keep hearing this until you believe it, but everything will be ok." Joe told me quietly. I nodded.

"Do you believe me Taylor?" he asked me.

"No, but I trust you with my life." I told him.

"That works for me." He said, letting go of my hand. I started to worry again. I had felt so safe when he held my hand. "Now, starting, Osment."

"Yes sir, Jonas." I said and saluted. We both started laughing despite the situation.

I began pacing and Nick and Joe sat on the cot, watching me.

"Taylor! Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Joe said, which shocked me.

"Fine." I grumbled as I sat down next to him.


	2. Love and NO

We heard the door open in the other cell. Then our door opened and a man handed me three plates. Joe and Nick began eating.

"Tay, aren't you going to eat?" Joe asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry." I answered. I heard them gasp and when I looked at them, their jaws dropped.

"What?" I was confused.

"You never turned down food before since I've known you." Joe said. I heard a hint of concern in his voice and smiled.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like eating." As I said that, my knees started buckling. I had a feeling my fear and worry as catching up to me. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. Nick and Joe were by my side in a second.

"I told you to eat." Joe said. The concern in his voice was evident now. But my head was hurting to much to think about it.

"You'll be okay, Taylor." Was the last thing I heard Joe say before I lost consciousness.

**Joe's POV**

"Let's put her on the cot, Joe." Nick said. I helped him lift Taylor up and gently placed her on the cot.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I heard Kevin's voice from the other cell.

"I think Taylor had a panic attack." Nick told him.

"She even turned down food!" I added loudly. Nick shushed me and I turned to look at Taylor. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

_Joe stop it. She only loves you as a friend. She won't like you as anything else. Stop it._

I sat on the floor next to my cot, fighting with myself. As I drifted off to sleep, I decided I was going to tell her because I could lose her any time now. I felt Nick lay down next me and I fell asleep.

**Taylor's POV 45 minutes later**

"Uunnh." I groaned as I held my head. I heard even breathing below me and, after clearing my head, looked down. Joe and Nick were sleeping next to the cot. Joe looked so cute when he slept.

_Taylor, stop it._ I scolded myself mentally. _ He only thinks of you as a friend, nothing more._ I still couldn't help but think how safe I felt when he held my hand or when I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Aaarrggh! I shook my head, trying to go back to reality. I noticed that the guard I had spotted before was gone and this concerned me a little. I went to get up, but I tripped over Nick's foot and sprawled on the ground. It hurt. A lot. At least I woke them up when I fell.

"Wha-" Nick and Joe were confused for a moment, then Joe spotted me.

"Taylor! Are you ok?" Joe was helping me up slowly.

"Yeah. Why was I on the cot before?" I asked him, curiosity in my eyes.

"We think you had a panic attack." Nick answered as Joe picked me up. I tried to protest but he just shook his head and put me down on the cot.

"Hey, one of you guys get up here. We need to talk. Nick had stacked some boxes and was looking through the barred window. I smiled as Juliet appeared.

Joe sat down next to me.

"Taylor…" Joe sounded so uncertain.

"Yes, Joe?" I was curious. Where was the brave, strong Joe I knew and loved?

"I…will you… I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Joe finally blurted out. I noticed he was holding my hand. I blinked speechless. I was lost in his eyes. I realized he had become quiet and was waiting for answer. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Joe, of course. You're one of the most amazing people in my life." I was still staring at him and I knew it. I didn't care. He was my Joe. My Joe. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. There was the Joe I loved.

"Well, it's about time, you two." We pulled away and blushed. Nick was staring at us. Joe wanted to see how the others were doing. As he walked over to the boxes, we heard the cell door open and Kevin yell.

"Wait. No come back." Kevin yelled. All three of us froze. I gave Joe a look that said

'I'm scared, come here.' Pulling Nick with him, Joe sat next to me on the cot. I honestly felt safer as he put his arm around me. I didn't have that much time to feel safe as the door to our cell opened. I saw Juliet and Aly with their hands bound behind them. The rope looked strong. A man was holding each of them and a third entered our cell. He looked at the three of us and grabbed me unexpectedly. As he pulled my hands behind me, I gave Joe a scared look. He gave me a look saying 'It'll be okay.' The man started hustling me out of the cell.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Joe called, jumping up and moving to the door.

"Don't worry, your little band is next." One of the men said. I was staring at Joe until I couldn't see him anymore. The men marched us down a hallway. At a turn, I tried to get away, but the man holding me slammed me against a wall and I felt something cold on my throat. I knew it was a knife. I gulped as the man put it back in his pocket. He punched me, hard. We arrived in a room with six chairs. One of them men ordered me to tie Juliet and Aly to two of the chairs. Then, he made me put duct tape over their mouths. I was tied to a third chair more tightly than I had tied my sisters. One of them set up a camera and another put a paper in my lap.

"Read only that. Start when I wave my arm." He told me. I nodded. When I saw him move his arm I started reading.


	3. Notes and First Kiss

"Juliet, Aly, and I are alright. We will stay alright for the most part if you listen to the instructions Joe will read later on." When they weren't looking, I mouthed 'Joe's here too, Mom. Don't worry.' She seemed to worry less whenever I was with Joe. I have no idea why, though."

_Uh Oh._ I thought. One of the men just put tape over my mouth as well. I have a bad feeling about this. Oh boy, I'm right. One of them just punched Juliet and—Well, that hurt. One of them just punched me in the face. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. They punched and kicked us for more than hour. By the time they stopped, my tears were flowing down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't stop. It hurt too much. The worst part was my face, probably from when I got slapped in the van. They left us tied to the chairs and began carrying back down the hall. When I was put inside my cell, the man told Joe and Nick to sit on the cot and not move until he left. I knew it had to be torture for Joe to watch me cry.

**Joe's POV**

I sighed in relief when a man brought Taylor back, but then I saw she was crying. Half of her face was red. I was about to go over to her when the man told me and Nick to sit on the cot. We couldn't move until he left .

**Kevin's POV other cell**

I saw Juliet and Aly crying when the man came back. He left them there and I hurried to untie them. Once Juliet stopped crying, we had to get Aly to stop.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Juliet said.

"Yeah, let's play a game, Aly." I added.

"Wha-What kind of game?" Aly asked as she calmed down. Juliet and I began thinking.

"How about we play Eye-Spy." Juliet suggested.

:I want to go first." Aly raised her hand. I heard a smack in the other cell but decided to ignore as I looked for something blue.

**Nick's POV first cell 30 minutes later**

_Poor Joe._ I thought. He had to sit and watch Taylor get beat up. That guy's been pounding on her for half an hour. It even hurts me to see her cry this hard. I knew Joe was doing was doing everything he could not to jump that guy and get him away from her.

"Don't worry, man. It's been half an hour. He's got to be done soon." I whispered to Joe.

"You're right." Joe tried to sound calm, but I could hear the anger and concern in his voice, even when he whispered. Joe and I had stopped watching and we jumped when we heard the door slam.

**Joe's POV**

When Nick and I heard the door slam, we jumped and I saw Taylor, tied to the chair and crying. She had bruises all over and her face was beat red. It's a wonder she wasn't crying. Me and Nick rushed over and began untying her.

**Taylor's POV**

I couldn't stop crying even after Joe and Nick untied me and helped me over to the cot. I yelped in pain as they slowly took the tape off.

"Nick, why don't you go tell the others what happened? I think they're playing Eye-Spy over there. At least, I know Kevin was looking for something blue." Joe said. I knew he wanted to be alone with me. I wanted to stop crying for him, but I just couldn't.

"Are you ok, Taylor?" Joe's voice sounded so concerned, I almost smiled. I winced as he gently put his hand on my cheek. It felt good because it was cold, but it hurt. "I'll get you some ice." Joe said. Did I mention there was a freezer in here? He stood up, but I pulled him back down. I didn't want to be alone yet.

"J-Joe, n-n-not y-yet. I d-do-don't want t-to b-be a-al-alone yet." I was stuttering because of my sobs. I just wanted him to hold me. He must have figured it out because when he sat back down, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to him.

"It's ok, Taylor. Ssshhh. I'm here. They're going to have to get through me before they hurt you again. You'll be ok." Joe said soothingly. He was trying to calm me down. I just buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

"Oh, is it the faucet?" Nick said. I giggled through my sobs. Nick was playing Eye-Spy with them. Joe must have heard me because he said

"There, see? You're ok." I stopped crying and looked at him. He wiped my tears away.

"Can I have that ice now?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure." He stood up and opened the freezer. When he sat back down, he held my hand as he gave it to me. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. I just went limp and kissed back. He gave me a weird look, in a cut way, when we broke apart.

"I told you I trusted you." I said before holding the ice to my face. All of a sudden, I heard Nick say

"Aaaawwwww!" I also heard Juliet's voice.

"It's about time. Oh my gosh. Taylor, what happened? Are you Ok?"

Joe answered for me.

"The guys that had you just left you in the cell again. The one that had Taylor was beating her up for the past half hour." He explained. Juliet gasped.

"I'm fine." I told her quietly as I tried to stand up. I wobbled a little, but managed to stand.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady." Nick said as he walked over to us. "You are not going anywhere just yet." I smiled in defeat and sat back down next to Joe. Nick sat next to me.

"So, do you want to tell us what happened? Or aren't you up to it yet?" Nick asked me gently.

"Well, they took us down a hallway and made me tie Aly and Juliet to chair and gag them. Then they tied me up. They told me read this note into the camera. It said 'Juliet, Aly, and I are alright. We will stay alright for the most part if you listen to the instructions Joe will read later on.' Then they just started beating on us for about an hour. That's why I was crying when we came back." I told them. They both pulled me into a group hug. "I think they're gonna take you guys next." I said.

"Well, they're not going to take you again." Joe said in an angry voice. At that moment, we heard a door open and I moved closer to Joe. I was getting scared again.


	4. Joe, Oh no

Joe must have felt me tense up, because he tried to calm me down.

"Taylor, it's ok. I won't let them hurt you again. They'll have to get through me first." He wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed slightly.

"They'll have to get through me, too, Taylor. Don't worry." Nick also tried to calm me down. I heard yelling in the other cell.

"Wait a minute. No!" Juliet cried.

"Waaahhhh!" Aly started crying. Our door began opening and Joe quickly placed me behind him. I saw Kevin with one man, his hands bound behind him, like we had been. I was behind Joe and Nick, but as the men came closer, I pressed my body against Joe's back. I was shaking a little. He put his arms behind him and pulled me close to him. Then Nick moved behind me.

"Well, well, well, protecting the girl are we?" One of the men said tauntingly. He made a sudden move towards me, but Joe was quicker and punched him in the chest.

"Leave the girl. We need them." The second man said.

"Fine." The first one said.

"Will you two yahoos hurry up?" the man holding Kevin called to his partners. One of the men grabbed Nick and began tying him up. The man who had tried to get at me roughly pulled Joe away and began tying him up as well. He held Joe tightly and came up to me. I was beginning to tremble. I didn't want to get hit again. Joe was struggling in the man's iron grip, trying to get to me. He pushed Joe down and slapped me hard across the face. I teared up a little as he pulled Joe to his feet. Nick and Joe were hustled out the door and it slammed shut. Joe gave me a look saying "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Don't worry." I stared into his eyes until he disappeared and tried to calm myself down. I sat down on the cot and began to silently cry. After awhile, I heard Juliet's voice.

"Hey, Tay. Are you okay?" she asked gently. I nodded and continued to sob.

"Come up here. I want to talk to you and Aly wants to see you. She misses her big sister. And so do I." I nodded again and pulled myself together before climbing onto the boxes Nick had stacked. Nick. I hope they are okay.

"I'm here." I said.

"You okay? I know you're worried about Joe. I saw what happened. Is your face okay? It was torture for him to watch that, you know that right? He never wants you to get hurt. He started telling me about this a year ago. He would give his life for you." Juliet said. I nodded at all her questions and looked at her sadly.

"They'll be fine." She assured me. "Now say hi to Aly." I watched Aly appear as Juliet lifted her up.

"Hi Al." I told her.

"Hi sissy. Is Kevin going to be okay?" Aly asked me.

"Of course he is. And then when he gets back, do you know you're going to do. You're going to play another rousing game of Eye-Spy with Juliet, Kevin, and Nick." I laughed at the thought of Nick playing again. Aly nodded and Juliet put her down.

"Juliet, I wonder how Emily and mom are doing. And Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

"They're probably looking for us." She said.

"I have a bad feeling that they won't free all of us when they find us. Like maybe they'll only get a chance to free you three before the men hide me, Nick, and Joe somewhere else." I told her.

"Don't you worry. If that does happen, I won't sleep until we find you."

"Thanks Juliet. See you later. When they come back, I'll be sure to send Nick up to play Eye-Spy with you guys." She smiled and began climbing down.

"Yay!" I heard Aly cheer when I said Eye-Spy.

**Joe's POV**

_I am going to kill one of these guys someday. I can't believe they hurt Taylor again. She didn't even do anything. _I thought. The three men were marching down a hallway as Taylor had said. I thin I'm going to have to read. That's what her note said, anyway. I guess I shouldn't try to escape. When Taylor did, that guy almost killed her. Woo-hoo, there's a door up ahead with three chairs. Here we go.

The guys made me tie Kevin and Nick to the chairs and put tape over their mouths. Then, they tied me to the last chair. One of them put a paper in my lap and told me to start reading.


	5. Comfort

"We are fine and so are the girls. Our captors will they want something in exchange for our safe return. Three items:

$1,000,000, a not yet filmed Hannah Montana script with legal rights to sell it for as much as they want, and a not yet filmed JONAS script with the same rights. You have a week. Bring them to the old, gnarled oak tree in the woods behind our house. The drop-off time is next Saturday at 12:05 P.M. No earlier, no later or we will never see you again." Nick, Kevin, I mouthed "Don't worry, I love you." before the camera was shut off.

"Alright pretty boy." The man who had hit Taylor said to me as he put tape over my mouth. You're getting it extra hard from when you tried to protect the girl.

The next hour was torture, especially for me. I was hit harder than Nick and Kevin combined. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. Finally, the men stopped. I had a feeling Taylor would be in trouble when the men returned us to our cells. As they carried our chairs out into the hall and we neared our cells, I forced myself to stop crying for Taylor's sake. She was already freaked out enough. I wasn't going to worry her even more.

**Narrator's POV**

"Mom, are there any clues yet?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Denise, anything yet?" Mrs. Osment asked .

"They've found the hide out!" Mrs. Jonas said excitedly.

"Really? Thanks Mrs. Jonas!" Emily said as she hurried off to her room to call her costars.

**Taylor's POV**

"Juliet, it's been an hour and a half. Where are they?" I called up through the window. Juliet was standing there, but I didn't feel like climbing at the moment.

"They'll be fine and they'll be back soon." Juliet was trying to reassure me. "Keep your voice down. I don't want Aly to know what's going on."

"Sorry, I'm just worried." At that moment, we heard a noise in the corridor outside. I heard Juliet yell "Kevin!" Our door opened and two men placed Nick and Joe, bound to chairs and gagged, in the cell. Then, the one from before walked towards me. Joe gave me a reassuring look, but I could see his face still wet from crying. He must have been hurt bad if my strong, brave Joe was crying. He was still trying to reassure me, and it did for a moment until the man grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me up from the cot. He began hitting me, hard. I could see the concern, anger, and hurt in Joe's eyes in between blows. Nick's eyes also had concern in them. I was crying hard by the time the guy dropped me on the floor and slammed the cell door. I wanted to untie Nick and Joe, but I was in too much pain just then. I couldn't do it yet.

**Nick's POV**

When the man slammed the door and Taylor was on the ground crying, I could see Joe struggling harder than ever to get free and he was actually loosening the ropes around him. I guess love is powerful. He just wanted to get to Taylor's side and I knew it. *Snap!* I almost fainted on the spot in awe as I saw the ropes break. Joe was free. He took the tape off his mouth and quickly untied me.

**Taylor's POV**

I was shocked to feel Joe's hand on my back, but I was in way too much pain to think about it right now. I felt him lift me onto the cot and pull me into his arms. He gently rubbed circles on my back as I sobbed into his shoulder. I also felt Nick's hand on my shoulder. He started stroking my hair. I was a little embarrassed to be like this in front of them, but I didn't care. I needed comfort.

I don't know how long it was before I stopped crying, but when I pulled away a little, I felt Joe gently lift my chin up until I was looking at him. I knew my face was red and tear-stained, but it was only Joe. I just didn't want Aly to see me like this.

"Taylor, are you okay?" I could tell how worried he was by his voice. I nodded my head slowly. I was in pain and I think he knew it because he stood up and opened the freezer.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tay?" Nick asked me. His voice was so gentle and it really calmed me down. I shook my head no and threw my arms around him. When Joe came back, I gladly took the ice. I leaned on him for support as I asked

"What happened to you guys? Something had to happen. Joe, I saw your face. Tell me." Joe looked defeated. "It's ok to cry in front of me Joe." He nodded and Nick started to explain.

"Well, they took us down the same hallway they took you guys down and made Joe tie Kevin and me to chairs. Then they made Joe read something for ransom. They beat on us for an hour. Joe got it harder than the two of us combined because he was protecting you before." I hugged Joe when Nick said this and whispered "My hero." in his ear. I saw him smile.

"Joe, how did you get free. I don't remember untying you." I was teasing him when I said the last part. His face flushed the color of a fire hydrant and Nick snickered.

"Nick, do you want to?" Joe asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Joe was really angry when you were in the floor and he was struggling really hard. He managed to break the ropes somehow, and then he untied me. I guess his emotions made him even stronger than he is." Nick said.

"Hey, Nick, I told Aly you would play Eye-Spy with her." Nick sighed and climbed up the boxes. "You were worried about me Joe?" He was blushing like crazy now.

"Well, yeah. I love you." He said it so softly, I barely heard it, but I heard it loud and clear as he kissed me. When we broke the kiss I heard Nick saying

"The cot! Yes! My turn. Okay. I spy with my little eye something yellow."

I laughed and Joe said

"There's the smile I love." Now it was my turn to blush. Joe laughed and we just sat there.

When a man brought us food, I hid behind Joe and he said

"It's okay Taylor. It's just food. And they won't hurt you if I can help it." He was holding me close and eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was morning and Joe's arm was wrapped protectively around me. I knew right then and there that he wouldn't let anything ever happen to me if he could help it. He was the one I wanted to be with. Nick woke up when I did, but I couldn't move because I didn't want to wake Joe up.

"I got this." Nick said. He moved close to Joe and began whispering his name. Then, all of a sudden, he yelled "JOE!" Joe jumped up and almost whacked me in the face.

"Nick, I'm up! Sorry Taylor." Joe said.

"It's ok." I told him. As we stood up, we heard a commotion in the other cell. At the same time, our cell door burst open. The three men from before hurried in and grabbed the three of us. We were rushed past the other cell and I yelled

"Juliet!" Before I was gagged along with Nick and Joe. We were hustled into the van that brought us here and handcuffed to the pole again. The van started to move and I was getting scared yet again.

**Juliet's POV**

I was so relieved to see police burst into our cell that I almost cried. But then I heard Taylor yell my name. I turned and saw her, Joe, and Nick being hustled out of the building. Poor Taylor. She knew this would happen. I was worried, but I knew the police would find them. I told them what I just saw and began my story.

**Taylor's POV**

I knew this would happen. I saw Joe scoot closer to me. He must have sensed how scared I was getting. I was in between him and Nick. I don't know how, but Joe managed to grab my hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him. He was in slight pain from the position he was in to hold my hand. I gave him a look telling him "Don't hurt yourself. Let go." He just shook his head and shifted his body. I sighed and leaned on him as best I could. Juliet wasn't lying when she told me what he had been talking to her about. I had the best boyfriend in the world.

**Juliet's POV**

Aly, Kevin, and I were finally home. I was glad an so were our parents, but we were all really worried about Nock, Joe, and Taylor now. I convinced mom that Taylor wouldn't be as scared because she had Joe and that Joe would protect her, but she was still worried. I tried to convince Mrs. Jonas that her boys were strong and brave and could take care of themselves. It worked, sort of. She said I was right, then burst into tears.


	6. New Hideout

Emily is happy that we are okay, but I think she is closest to Taylor. It's like she is in a daze. Mr. Director didn't like it, but filming is postponed until the others are found. Emily really misses Taylor. Jake, Miley, and Mitchel are trying to help her get through this. I feel really bad and I really miss Taylor myself. I hope we find her soon.

**Taylor's POV**

Joe was somehow holding hand and stroking my hair. I kept giving him a look telling him not to hurt himself, but he would always shake his head. It was really comforting, I have to admit. Nick was giving calm looks the whole time, trying to help. In an hour, I almost forgot where we were. Almost. The van jerked to a stop and I hit my head against Joe's. Nick his head on my knee. Joe looked at me, asking "Are you ok?" I nodded and gave Nick the same look. He nodded, too. We heard the door start to open and quickly moved back to where we were when we were put in here. The three men took off the handcuffs and tied us up. We were carried to a room similar to the last place we'd been in. They threw in and slammed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Joe made his way over to me and began working on untying me. I was finally free. I untied Joe and we both began working on Nick. I stood up, but staggered a bit. I was in pain. I guess it's still from yesterday. I fell, but Nick caught me and helped me over to a new cot. There were two cots in this prison. Nick laid down in one. Joe got me some ice and sat next to me on the second one. He was gently rubbing my shoulders. It was putting me to sleep.

**Joe's POV**

_She is so cute when she sleeps. I feel terrible. She is in pain. I can tell even though she won't admit it._

"Nick, do you know what happened?" I asked him quietly so I wouldn't wake Taylor.

"The police busted into the other cell. Those men must have been on their way to get some of us and saw them. They decided to take us." Nick explained. I nodded. I hoped someone would find us soon. I was starting to get a little scared, but I had to stay strong for Nick and Taylor.


	7. Song Cheer Up

**Taylor's POV 1 hour later**

I woke up and looked around. Nick looked like he was daydreaming on the first cot. Joe was sleeping next to me.

"Nick." I called quietly.

"Huh, What? Oh, hi Taylor. Do you want to me to wake Joe up?" Nick asked me as he sat up.

"No, I can stand up this time." I slowly stood up and surprisingly didn't feel as much pain as before. I was thirsty though. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. As I turned around, I ran into Joe and gasped.

"Calm down, it's just me." Joe said.

"Finally awake, I see." I told him. He slapped me playfully and smiled.

"Hey guys," Nick said. "I have an idea. Joe come here." I looked at them suspiciously as they whispered to each other. Finally, Nick turned to me.

"Do you want to sing Taylor?" Nick asked me.

"Well, um, uh, ok, sure." I said uncertainly.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Bright inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know...

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

This is me... This is me...

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

We were singing quietly, but it cheered me up.


	8. Poor Taylor

"Are you ok?" Nick asked me suddenly. I realized I was tearing up because of the song.

"No, no, I'm fine." I told him. At that moment, we heard the cell door open. Two men entered. One if them tied up Nick and took him out of the room.

**Nick's POV**

I was confused when the man stopped halfway down the hallway. I looked at him.

"We're waiting here until my partner is through with your two friends." He told me. I wondered what they were doing to Taylor and Joe.

**Taylor's POV**

I wondered why Nick was leaving, but I didn't have time to think about it for long as the other man grabbed me and twisted my arms behind me. I saw him give Joe an evil grin. I was shocked at what he said next.

"Hit her." Joe just stood there.

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't believe what that man just said. I wasn't going to hit Taylor. When I just stood there, I saw the man pull her arms up and she winced in pain.

"Hit her." He said again.

"No." I said angrily.

"Either you do it right now or I take her somewhere else and do it myself." I gulped. It would be much worse if he did it and probably longer. I didn't want to hurt her though.

I looked at her with helpless eyes. She gave me a look saying "Do it. Please. I'll be fine." I slowly moved towards her with an apologetic look on my face as I lifted my hand in a fist.

"Stop! Punch her in the face. She better cry or else I do it harder later." I knew it was the only way to keep her safe, but her eyes had a pleading expression in them. I closed my own eyes and made myself hit her. Hard. I heard the smack and sobs when I pulled back. I opened my eyes and quickly turned away not wanting to see her face. The man pushed me away and dragged Taylor out of the cell. A moment later, Nick was pushed back in.

**Taylor's POV**

I was crying hard as the man stopped halfway down the hall and turned me towards him.

"Did you feel that? Your friend punched you. He hates you." The man said.

"No, he doesn't!" I yelled through my tears. I knew Joe didn't want to do it, but that didn't stop the pain. The man punched me hard and began dragging me back to our cell.

**Joe's POV**

As soon as the door closed and Nick saw the look on my face, he knew something was wrong.

"Joe, what happened?" He asked, coming over to me.

"That man made me hurt Taylor." At that moment, the door opened again and Taylor was thrown onto the floor in the cell, still crying. Nick hurried over to her. I couldn't. She probably hated me now. Nick cam back over and looked at me.

"Joe, aren't you coming? She's looking for you." Nick told me.

"Really?" I asked him, not believing it. He nodded and I smiled a little and followed him over to Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

I asked Nick to go get Joe. I needed him more than anything right now. I relaxed a little when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Taylor, are you ok? I am so sorry." Joe said.

"I-it's n-not your f-fa-fault. It's o-okay." I told him. I felt him and Nick place me on a cot. Joe's hand felt cold on my arm as he helped me sit up. I looked at him and he gently placed his hand on my face. It hurt, but it was cold. I put my hand over his and placed my other hand on his other hand. I managed to stop crying as he rubbed my hand.

"Taylor, I am beyond sorry." Joe looked so sad. 

"Joe, it's okay. I'd rather you do it than those men. That man did it a lot harder than you did when He took me into the hallway. Joe looked angry as I told him that. "Calm down. I'm fine. I'm just getting really scared now."

"They'll find us." Nick reassured me as Joe pulled me into a hug. Nick joined in and it became a group hug. I wondered how the others were doing as Joe and Nick comforted me.


	9. Bye

"I'm s-" Joe began.

"Joe don't say it. I'm fine. Let it go okay?" He nodded and I smiled. He pulled away a little and put his hand on my face where he had punched me. I winced and squeezed his hand until the pain subsided.

"You know. It was torture for Joe to do that." Nick said, causing Joe to blush.

"I know and he's a lot stronger than he thinks he is." I laughed for the first time since we changed locations.

**Juliet's POV**

It's been two days since the three of us were rescued. The police kept getting dead end clues. It was Thursday. We had two days to find them before we had to pay the ransom. I couldn't even imagine what those men must be doing to Taylor. If she's getting hurt, then poor Joe. He hates to see her hurt. He'd rather himself than her.

**Taylor's POV The next day**

The men haven't bothered us since they made Joe hurt me. I spoke too soon. The door just opened. Two men and a woman we've never seen before entered.

"Who are you?" Joe was brave enough to ask her.

"I am Fiona Skye. I am in charge of your capture. I know Joe and Nick remember me from their show. I did have a small part on Hannah Montana too. I played Sarah." Fiona said.

"No way." Joe was flabbergasted and Nick looked astounded.

"Yes way. I need one of you to come with me now. Grab the girl." As the men moved towards me, Joe jumped up.

"No! Take me not her." Joe said.

"Fine, let's go Joe." Fiona said. I knew he wanted to protect me, but I wasn't about to let him get hurt.

"Joe, what are you doing?" I said quietly, gently putting my hand on his arm.

"I'm protecting you. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll miss you. Remember, I love you." I looked into his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes as he said this. He tilted my chin up with his finger and leaned down towards me. He kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. I didn't want him to let once his arms were around me. The world could end right now and I wouldn't care. He broke the kiss and I looked up at him, tears running down my face. He gently wiped them away.

"Taylor don't cry. Stay strong for me, okay?" I nodded and he smiled a small, gorgeous smile.

"See you, Osment. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Jonas." I pulled him into me and gave him one last kiss before letting him go. "You're my hero." I whispered as he walked toward Fiona.

"Well, isn't that touching." Fiona laughed evilly as the men grabbed Joe and all but dragged him out the door.

"But, I don't think you'll see him again unless that ransom is paid. I'm not taking any chances like last time." That was the thing she said before Joe gave me a calming look and the cell door shut behind them. When they disappeared from view, I turned around into Nick's waiting arms and cried.

"Taylor, it's ok. Sssshhh. I know I'm not as good at this as Joe. He is _a lot_ more sensitive and understanding than me when it comes to girls." Nick was trying to comfort me. I smiled when he said that, but continued crying.

"Taylor, he'll be fine." Nick led me over to a cot and sat down. I finally looked up at him.

"I know, but if he does get hurt, he did it for me and it makes me feel terrible. I miss him already. Last time, at least I knew you guys were coming back." I told him.

"Taylor, you know Joe. He's strong, he's brave, he's smart, and he can take care of himself." Nick said. This really calmed me down. I hadn't thought of that.

"You're right, Joe is better at this." Nick looked at me with fake hurt. "Just kidding," I said smiling. "Thanks."

"Hey, if Joe can't be there for you, I'll always be ready to fill in." Nick and got up and pushed the cots close to each other. This way, we could talk without yelling and could get to each other quickly if we needed to.


	10. Emily's Amazing News

**Taylor's POV**

Nick and I guessed what time it was and decided to go to sleep. I can hear him snoring softly, but I can't sleep. I miss Joe. I've been used to sleeping with his arm around me for the last couple of days. I'm scared without him. I know Nick is trying to make me feel better, but I can't help it. Maybe I'll fall asleep once exhaustion sets in and… _Snore!_

**Emily's POV the next day**

I miss Taylor so much, especially our late night talks. I feel bad because I'm kind of ignoring Juliet and Aly, but I just can't help it. We only have today and technically tomorrow before we have to pay the ransom. We got a letter the other day saying I had to drop it off. Jake is not going to let me go alone, so I agreed to take him. All we need now is one thousand dollars and we'll be at a million. I can tell Juliet wants to tell me something about Taylor, but whenever I ask her, she says Taylor has to tell me. I heard her telling Mom that Taylor has Joe to protect her yesterday. Maybe that has something to do with it. But what if they get separated? Who will protect Taylor? Argh! I collapsed onto my bed and heard the door open and close again. I already knew it was Jake, Miley, and Mitchel, so I didn't even bother to look up.

"Em?" Miley says gently. I feel the bed move as she sits down.

"Are you OK?" Mitchel also sits down as he asks me that. I feel Jake sit down, then I feel his hand on my shoulder. I allow him to pull me into a sitting position. I know I'm a mess and reach up to fix my hair. Jake gently pulls my hand down and shakes his head. I look at Miley. She shakes her head. Mitchel opens his mouth, bu Miley slaps him and he just shakes his head as well. I smile a little at this. He's only good at cheering Miley up. He usually makes other people feel worse.

"Emily, they are going to find her." Jake tells me. I see Miley look at me with a glint in her eyes.

"So, what does Juliet know that we don't" She grinned.

"I don't know. I can tell she wants to tell me something about Taylor." I answer. We fall silent for a minute before Miley snaps her fingers and says

"I have an idea. Emily, come here." She grabs my arm before I can say anything and pulls me over to my desk. She points to a chair and I sit down. She pulls a notebook, a pen, some markers, a sketch pad, and some Hershey kisses out of my desk. "Let's play charade hang man. Mitchel, come over here please." She is about o call Jake, but his cell phone rings. Miley hands me the Hershey kisses. She knows how to cheer me up. I love this game. She starts acting something out.

"A monkey riding a unicycle! No, an otter playing a trumpet!" Mitchel is guessing crazy things and I laugh for the first time in days. Then, Miley starts doing the worm.

"Emily, guess what!" Jake just hung up and he sounds super excited. "Grab your purse and let's go. They already called your parents at the mall." Miley seemed to know what was going on as she grabbed both my bag and hers in one hand and Mitchel's hand in the other. I don't even have time to react as Jake grabs me and pulls me down the steps. We all pile into Jakes' car. He is letting Mitchel drive while he sits in the back with me. Miley whispers something to Mitchel and starts following another car that is following a police car.

"Jake? Miley? Somebody tell me what is going on!" I am getting impatient now. The police car and the car in front of us turns onto a dirt road and we follow. I open my mouth to yell again, but I feel Jake's lips on mine.

"Emily, quiet." Jake says as he pulls away. "They found the hide out." He kisses me again to stop me from screaming with joy. "We're going there now. The person who did it is Fiona Skye."

"Who's she?" I ask, confused. I think I vaguely remember her, but it's one in the morning. I'm too tired to think right now.

"She guest-starred on JONAS." Mitchel answered.

"She also played Sarah on our show." Miley says. All of a sudden the cars jerk to a stop. An officer walks over to the car.

"We have to go on foot now. You guys can come. I know you'll be careful. Juleit, Aly, Mrs. Osment, and the Jonases have to stay here with an officer though." He says. We quickly get out and begin walking. I'm full of hope as Jake takes my hand. Through the trees ahead, I see a mansion-like building.


	11. Trouble

**Joe's POV before they find the hideout**

I. Am. In. So. Much. Pain. At least it's me and not Taylor. These guys have been hitting hard for the past three hours. Fiona is smiling and sitting there watching. When I struggle, Fiona _gag_ I can't even say it. She kisses me. I miss Taylor. Ow. That one really hurt. I don't want to cry even thoughI can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't cry the last three hours. I held off this long. At least I won't cry in front of Taylor.

**Narrator's POV present**

Fiona was smiling. Only one of her men was hitting Joe now, but it was causing him pain.

"Fiona," the other man said urgently as he hurried over to her. "We're trapped. Police are coming from every side. So is the girl's friend."

"Sssshhhh! Don't let Joe hear you." Fiona hissed. "Go bring the girl and the other boy up here, NOW!"

**Nick's POV**

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. I better wake Taylor up. I have a feeling something big is going to happen. She was just waking up when the door flew open.

**Taylor's POV**

Nick was waking me up, but I was wide awake when the door flew open and the man handcuffed us as quick as a race horse. He hustled up a flight of stairs and into another room. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Joe. He was Battered and bruised. There was also a cut on his cheek. A man was till beating him. I was getting really scared. I just wanted to be in his arms again. I wanted to see Emily, my mom, Juliet, and Aly again. I wanted to see Kevin and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas again. I knew Joe's heart would break if I cried, but all this was finally catching up to me. I wanted to go home. I let my tears fall freely and I was tied to chair in direct view of Joe. Nick was next to me.

**Joe's POV**

I was still getting beaten, but I could see that Taylor being tied to a chair in front of me. I wasn't crying yet, but I knew I would eventually. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. My heart almost stopped when I saw her sobbing hard and loud. Her shoulders were shaking furiously. Her face was covered with tears and more were falling. It was as if a waterfall had been created in her eyes. I felt my heart breaking as I watched while being beaten.

**Taylor's POV**

I was crying so hard that I almost didn't hear a door open downstairs. I was trying not to look at Joe, but when I heard it, I looked up with hope, my tears still falling. Fiona punched me in the face, making my tears fall even faster, if it was possible. The door to our room flew open and if I could have screamed for joy, I would have because in the doorway, I saw Emily, Jake, Miley, Mitchel, and two policemen. Behind them were even more policemen. That's when I felt the cold barrel of a gun on my head and saw that Nick and Joe were in the same position.


	12. Finally

**Narrator's POV**

"Don't move!" Fiona yelled. She held the gun aimed at Taylor. A tear slid down Emily's cheek. Taylor was still sobbing uncontrollably. Nick was calm, but there was fear in his eyes. Joe was struggling, but stopped when he was punch and felt the gun. He had a hard expression on his face, but it softened when he looked at Taylor. Jake was gently rubbing Emily's back as she watched her sister helplessly. Miley was trying to control her tears so Emily wouldn't see. She was in Mitchel's protective hold. Everyone froze at Fiona's command. "Put down all your weapons." When the policemen hesitated, she pressed the gun harder to Taylor's temple, making her wince. The man by Joe punched him. The police quickly obeyed. "You six, come in here and shut the door." She was referring to Miley, Mitchel, Emily, Jake, and the two policemen. When the door closed, Fiona removed the gun from Taylor's head and motioned to her henchmen to do the same. The man resumed beating on Joe.

"Step away from the captives." Emily said firmly. The man by Nick took a step back and Mitchel jumped him, winning the fight.

"Fool," Fiona said. She slapped Taylor across the face and the man began hitting Joe harder. "You know what I want, and I'm not letting them go until I get it." She moved her hands around Taylor's neck.

"If you kill them, you definitely won't get it." A policeman said. Fiona gasped and removed her hands from Taylor. "You also won't get it unless that boy is conscious." He continued. Fiona looked at Joe and saw that he was starting to stop struggling.

"G, stop!" Fiona commanded him. When he didn't she gasped, and looked a little worried. Jake took this opportunity and tackled her to the ground. Three keys flew from her pocket and landed in front of two policemen pried the other man away from Joe. Emily noticed the keys were marked with a letter and tossed the one with an 'N' to Miley while she raced over and undid Taylor's handcuffs. Then she untied her. Emily hugged her sister, then she noticed the bruises on her. Emily pulled away and Taylor grabbed the last key. She rushed over and undid Joe's handcuffs. She looked at him and saw the waterfall of tears ready to fall in his chocolate eyes.

"Joe, it's ok. You can cry." Taylor was still sobbing, but not as much. She watched a tear slide down Joe's cheek before he let them all go.


	13. Love: The end

**Taylor's POV**

I saw in Emily's eyes how happy she was that I was okay. I also saw that Juliet hadn't told her about me and Joe. She though we were hugging like best friends as Joe slowly stood up. I was glad that he could stand, considering how beaten he was. When I stood up, I realized I couldn't stand and I collapsed on the spot. Lucky for me, Joe caught me and picked me up. Nick was right next to him. We were following the others out and I felt him gently caressing my cheek. I knew I was safe as I laid my head on his muscular chest. My eyes were closing.

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up, I saw Joe sleeping next to me. He must have fallen asleep when he carried me up here last night. I shook his shoulder and looked down as he opened his eyes. He saw me and smiled.

"Good morning." Joe said.

"Morning." I said to him.

"You know, I love you. Are you Okay?" He said quietly.

"I'm fine. I love you, too." I said as he sat up. I was sitting in his lap and I blushed. I felt him tilt my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. Oh, how I love those eyes. His lips met mine and we stayed like that until we needed to breath. When we broke apart, we met the amazed stares of Miley, Mitchel, Emily, Jake, and Aly, along with the excited looks from Nick, Kevin, and Juliet.

"What? Juliet didn't tell you guys?" I said, winking at Juliet. "We're dating now." I blushed and laughed as the broke into quiet applause, urging Joe to kiss me again. I felt his lips on mine and knew that **Everything Will Be Okay**.


	14. author's note

I am so sad this story is over. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Please check out my other stories. I think you will like Ski Trip Scare. Thanks again

Bballgirl22


	15. Sequel coming soon!

I will be writing a sequel to this story. I will tell you the title on here when the first chapter has been uploaded. Thanks for reading.


	16. sorry this should have been after 12

_**The Next Morning**_

_When I woke up, I saw Joe sleeping next to me. He must have fallen asleep when he carried me up here last night. I shook his shoulder and looked down as he opened his eyes. He saw me and smiled. _

"_Good morning." Joe said._

"_Morning." I said to him._

"_You know, I love you. Are you Okay?" He said quietly._

"_I'm fine. I love you, too." I said as he sat up. I was sitting on his lap and I blushed. I felt him tilt my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. Oh, how I love those eyes. His lips met mine and we stayed like that until we needed to breathe. When we broke apart, we met the amazed stares of Miley, Mitchel, Emily, Jake, and Aly, along with the excited looks from Nick, Kevin, and Juliet._

"_What? Juliet didn't tell you guys?" I said, winking at Juliet. "We're dating now." I blushed and laughed as they broke into quiet applause, urging Joe to kiss me again. I felt his lips on mine and knew that __**Everything Will Be Okay**__._

"Or will it?" a shadowy moved away from under the window of the Osment household.

**Who is the figure? What will happen? Will Joe and Taylor's love survive? Why am I asking all these questions? All this and more will be answered in a sequel, title to be announced soon.**


End file.
